


More Than Friends (iwaoi)

by RavenBlackRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackRaven/pseuds/RavenBlackRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One part Iwaoi fanfiction (Iwaizumi x oikawa) from Haikyuu!!. Fluffy and sweet. Oikawa is sad about losing a game. Iwa-chan comes to the rescue. They realize that all along they've been just a bit more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends (iwaoi)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I hope you guys will like! I had the idea and I went with it, gotta love the iwaoi <3

Iwaizumi walked slowly out of the gym. Head down and shoulders hunched, he looked every but the dissatisfied teenager he was. Oikawa stalked quietly ahead of him. Cleaning up after losing a match was the absolute worst and nobody hated it more than Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi sighed and sped up to catch the disgruntled captain. The taller boy made a 'tsk' sound and looked away. Iwaizumi stopped walking. 

"Are you going to be like this every time we lose a match?" He called out to the still walking captain.

Oikawa stopped and spun on his heel. He stormed over to where the shorter boy stood and shoved a finger to iwaizumi's chest. "Not all of us can be completely fine with a loss like that Iwaizumi!" He spit the name out with disdain. 

Iwaizumi startled. Oikawa never called him by his name. Only ever 'Iwa-chan.' Shaking his head he began, "I'm not fine with it -" 

"Then why aren't you angry!?" Oikawa yelled, cutting him off . "Why aren't you upset? You never show your emotions, Iwaizumi! How do you do that? How..." Tears were welling his eyes and he bit his lip to keep them from spilling. 

Iwaizumi raised his hand to Oikawa's that had fallen flat against the shorter boy's chest. Grasping it firmly, Iwaizumi met Oikawa's gaze. "I am angry Oikawa. I'm angry we lost." 

Oikawa sniffed and pulled his hand away. "You don't act like it..." He looked at his feet.

Iwaizumi donned a soft smile and tilted Oikawa's gaze back up with his index finger. "If I act angry and blow it out of proportion like you, Trashy-kawa, then I let the other team win. Not just on the court, but in my head too. I hate losing, you know that, and that's why I don't act angry. I just let it build until it can fuel my revenge the next time we see them on the court."

Big tears dribbled down the sides of Oikawa's face and he wailed, "Iwa-chan why are you so wise?" He shook with another round of tears.

Iwaizumi smiled at the reinstitution of his nickname. "I'm so 'wise' from dealing with you my whole life, Shitty-kawa." 

Oikawa laughed shakily and a blush spread across his face, "I'm a wreck, aren't I? This is embarrassing..."

Iwaizumi smiled and wiped tears from Oikawa's face. His thumb lingered on The captain's cheek bone, stroking it once before dropping back to the shorter boy's side. "You're right.... You are pretty pathetic." 

Oikawa's mouth dropped open as the shorter boy started walking again. "Iwa-chan you're so mean to me!" 

"Maybe if you weren't such a cry baby I wouldn't be mean." 

"Bad Iwa-chan!"

"Oh, so now I'm a dog?"

"Bad!"

"Shut it Trashy-kawa, before I punch you!"

"Why are you so violent!?"

They continued like this for a few minutes until both boys were laughing and had to stop walking to catch their breath. Oikawa recovered first and looked seriously at his friend, "What would I do without you Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi pretended to think this over for a second before shrugging and replying, "Probably fall into a fit of depression and end up killing someone before killing yourself." 

The two looked at each other for a moment before starting to laugh again. They laughed harder this time, but Iwaizumi managed to recover first. Oikawa kept laughing until he dropped to his knees and grasped his stomach. He laughed for a whole minute longer before his eyes turned from happy to distressed. All of a sudden the tears were back and the laughter bubble into sobs. 

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees beside the captain and asked frantically, "What's wrong?" 

Oikawa looked up at him through tears and laughed weakly, "What am I going to do when we graduate and I don't see you every day? What you said wasn't entirely wrong. I need.... I need you Iwa-chan..." 

Iwaizumi pulled the taller boy to his chest and stroked his hair gently, "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." His voice softened, "I need you too, Oikawa." 

They stayed like that for a few moments longer; Iwaizumi stroking Oikawa's back and hair while the captain cried into the shorter boy's shirt. Finally Oikawa seemed to be done and e pulled away, wiping tears off his face. "Thanks." He said.

Iwaizumi lightly punched the other boy's shoulder before saying, "You're just lucky I didn't mess up that perfect hair of yours." 

Oikawa mock gasped, "You would never!"

Iwaizumi smiled, "I totally would, though." 

"But the ladies love my hair, you can't mess that up!"

"Well I'm not a lady, so it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, you love my hair and you know it."

"Well I love you-" 

Iwaizumi stopped, talking and walking. His eyes widened and he felt his face go red to the ears. "That's not what I-"

Oikwaw held up a hand, he was red-faced as well, "You.... You love ...me?" He sounded almost hopeful.

Iwaizumi shrugged and looked away, "We've always been close. I thought- I want us to be...Aren't we.. .more than ....friends, Oikawa... ? I mean, I just, well... You know..." 

Oikawa smiled and started walking again, tears long forgotten. "Yep."

Iwaizumi was taken aback, "Wait, what?" 

Oikawa waved away the question with a hand, "Don't be so dense Iwa-chan. I said 'yep.'" He turned around to face the other boy, "We are more than friends." 

Iwaizumi swallowed and jogged to catch up with the captain, "We are?"

Oikawa clapped Iwaizumi on the back, "Of course we are! We're BEST friends!" 

Iwaizumi stopped again and felt his mouth drop open. Oikawa turned around and stuck out his lower lip, "Iwa-chan, you're so slow!" 

Iwaizumi clenched his hands into fists and glared at Oikawa, feeling his lingering blush darken to scarlet. "You're an idiot Oikawa!" 

The shorter boy stomped towards the taller and grabbed his shoulders firmly. Oikawa raised an eyebrow as Iwaizumi continued to glare up at him. "Best friends my ass!" Iwaizumi shouted as he slammed his mouth onto Oikawa's.

The taller boy let out a muffled sound of surprise, but that was all. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's soft lips start moving with his and soon the kiss deepened into something that left them both feeling wild and breathless with swollen lips. 

Iwaizumi breathed heavily in time with Oikawa and the two stood there, pressed together with hands tangled in each other's hair, for what felt like an eternity. Finally Oikawa spoke, "Oh."

"Oh?" Questioned Iwaizumi.

"That's what you meant by 'more than friends.'"

"Yep."

"Yep?"

"Yep."

"What now?"

Iwaizumi thought for a second, "Wanna head over to my place?"

Oikawa smiled, "Yep." 

The two boys smiled at each other and resumed their walking. Iwaizumi slipped his hand into Oikawa's and the captain smiled.

"Iwa- chan?"

"What?"

"Yep should be our always."

"Oh my god Oikawa, did you just do that?"

"Yep."

Iwaizumi sighed, defeated.

"Yep..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a nerd and yes that was a Fault in Our Stars reference... sue me.   
> Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
